


Der Wald birgt viele Geheimnisse

by Baralin (Lintalome)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of Plants, Kink, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Baralin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>German translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/996196">The Naughty Secrets of Oromë's Woods</a></p><p>Oromes Wälder bergen viele Geheimnisse…</p><p>Valinor zur Zeit der Zwei Bäume, daher Namen in Quenya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Wald birgt viele Geheimnisse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Naughty Secrets of Oromë's Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996196) by [Lintalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung meiner Geschichte [The Naughty Secrets of Oromë's Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/996196), die ich im Original auf Englisch geschrieben habe. Es gibt es sicherlich kleinere Abweichungen zum Original, aus übersetzungstechnischen Gründen. Wer das englische Original lesen möchte, findet dieses und alle meine anderen englischen Fanfiktions unter meinem anderen Pseudonym [Lintalome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome).
> 
> Beta-gelesen ist die Übersetzung nicht, es könnten sich also doch noch ein paar kleine Vertipsler und Kommafehler eingeschlichen haben, die die Rechtschreibprüfung nicht angezeigt hat.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und der Schauplatz gehören leider Tolkien bzw. dem Tolkien Estate, ich hab mir nur die Freiheit genommen, ein bisschen mit ihnen zu spielen. Die Handlung der Geschichte ist meinem verdrehten Geist entsprungen und darf nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis aufgegriffen oder verändert werden.
> 
>   
> 

 

*~*~* *~*~* *~*~*

 

_~ Diese Geschichte beruht auf dem Augenzeugenbericht einer Quelle, die aus Angst vor Vergeltung lieber anonym bleiben möchte. Verwegen wie ich bin, beeindrucken mich solche Bedenken überhaupt nicht, daher werde ich die mir berichteten Ereignisse nur zu gerne enthüllen. ~_

 

*~*~*~*

 

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen entstieg Tyelcormo dem kleinen Waldsee und wrang sein Haar aus. Das spontane Bad im kühlen Nass hatte seinen Körper und Geist erquickt und auch das Prickeln der sanften Briese auf seiner nassen Haut war sehr belebend. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss das angenehme Gefühl, bevor er sich schließlich neben seinem Bündel im Gras ausstreckte. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf gefaltet, ließ er seinen Blick ziellos über das wogende Blätterdach des Waldes schweifen, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er hatte die Wälder Oromes früh am Tage erreicht und dann Stunden damit zugebracht, sein Geschick im Fährtenlesen zu perfektionieren und seine körperliche Ausdauer beim Nachstellen fliehender Tiere zu stählen. Dennoch war bei ihm keine wirkliche Jagdstimmung aufgekommen. Er hatte gehofft, Orome würde sich ihm anschließen, denn wann immer er seinen Freund und Tutor besuchte, wetteiferten sie miteinander um den größeren Jagderfolg. Aber der Vala war einfach nicht aufzustöbern.

Verwirrt blinzelte Tyelcormo. Er musste eingedöst sein, doch ein seltsam mulmiges Gefühl hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Reglos lauschte er, konnte aber neben den vertrauten Geräuschen des Waldes nichts Außergewöhnliches vernehmen. Das Plätschern des Baches, der den Waldsee speiste. Munteres Vogelgezwitscher, das gelegentliche Knarren eines Baumes und das leise Rauschen von Blättern und Gras im Wind. Keines dieser Geräusche war bedenklich, obschon sein Instinkt ihn mahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Da! Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an, als plötzlich etwas kaum merklich seine Wade streifte. Jede Faser seien Körpers gespannt, verharrte er zunächst, hob dann aber vorsichtig den Kopf und spähte sein Bein hinab. Ein leiser Fluch entfuhr ihm. Was war das?

Zunächst dachte er, es handle sich bei dem seltsamen grünen Geschöpf, das sich lautlos auf dem Gras wand, um eine ihm unbekannte Schlangenart. Beim genaueren Hinsehen ähnelte es aber eher einer Pflanze. Eine lange, handgelenkdicke Rank, die sich zum Ende hin langsam zu einer stumpfen, zweifingerbreiten Spitze verjüngte. Entlang der gesamten Länge sprossen bisweilen kleinere Triebe. Tyelcormo ließ seinen Blick die Ranke entlangwandern und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass sie dem kleinen Weiher entsprießen zu schien, in dem er vorhin noch gebadet hatte. Er erschauderte innerlich, der intuitive Drang so schnell wie möglich Abstand zwischen sich und die Pflanzen-Kreatur zu bringen stärker als die Mahnung zur Vorsicht. Aber es war vergebens. Als er aufspringen wollte, schlangen sich flink dünne, seilartige Triebe um seine Handgelenke und hielten ihn, die Hände über dem Kopf gefesselt, am Boden.

Laut fluchend riss Tyelcormo an seinen Fesseln, aber sie gaben nicht nach. Wie hatte er nur so unaufmerksam sein können und zulassen, dass ihn diese Kreatur so einfach hinterrücks übertölpelte. Und zu allem Überdruss versuchte die dicke Ranke jetzt, da er gefesselt war, auch noch sein Bein hinaufzugleiten. Wütend trat er um sich, doch abermals überwältigte ihn sein grüner Feind. Zwei weitere dünne Ranken schossen aus dem Teich hervor, wickelten sich um seine Knöchel und hielten seine Beine fest.

„Lass mich los! Du verfluchtes … perverses … Ding!“, zischte Tyelcormo zornig, aber sein Angreifer ließ sich davon nicht stören und setzte unbeeindruckt die Erkundung seines Beins fort.

Die Ranke glitt über sein Schienbein, verweilte einen Augenblick regungslos, dann begann die stumpfe Spitze mit langsamen Streichbewegungen seine Kniekehle zu erkunden. Tyelcormo sog überrascht Luft ein und begehrte erneut auf. Wütend versuchte er dem ungewollten Betasten zu entgehen, aber seine Fesseln hielten ihn unnachgiebig fest. Langsam setzte die Ranke ihren Weg fort, streifte nun die empfindliche Innenseite seines Schenkels und ließ ihn aufs Neue vor Abscheu erbeben. Er wollte um Hilfe rufen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass jemand ihn in dieser misslichen Lage sehen könnte, war noch erniedrigender als die abstoßenden Berührungen der Kreatur.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, lenkte all seine Wut und Frustration in einen weiteren Fluchtversuch und warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen seine Fesseln. Dann erstarrte er. Seiner Kehle entrang sich ein erschreckter Aufschrei, als sich ein dünner Trieb um sein Glied wand und leicht daran zupfte. Weitere Pflanzentriebe vielen über ihn her und wanderten über seinen Körper wie dünne, behände Finger. Federleicht streiften sie seine Ohrspitzen und auch die empfindsamen Stellen hinter seinen Ohren. Sie glitten über seine Rippen, kniffen in seine Brustwarzen und kneteten seine Hoden.

Tyelcormo verkrampfte sich ob der erzwungenen intimen Liebkosung, versuchte sich den tastenden Pflanzenfingern zu entziehen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er schloss die Augen, rang um Fassung. Sein Verstand sträubte sich gegen das, was gerade mit ihm geschah, doch sein Körper betrog ihn und reagiert mit Begierde. Seine Brustwarzen versteiften sich zu prallen Knospen, während sein Glied unter der rhythmischen auf und ab Bewegung zu voller Härte anschwoll. Widerwillige Seufzer entrangen sich seiner Kehle, doch Erlösung wurde ihm verwehrt. Hilflos hing er in seinen Fesseln, die Sinne vernebelt, gefangen in einem Gewirr aus peinigendem Verlangen, Scham und Ekel.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, als etwas glitschiges seine Gesäßspalte entlangglitt. Die dicke Ranke versuchte zwischen seine Pobacken zu dringen und er wand sich verzweifelt. Aber sogleich schnürten sich die dünnen Ranken um seine Knöchel fester, hoben seine Beine an und spreizten sie. Die runde Spitze der Ranke begann seine Öffnung zu erkunden, presste leicht dagegen und hinterlies einen feuchten Film auf seiner Haut. Noch während ihn eiskalte Panik überkam, begann sein verräterischer Körper vor lüsterner Vorfreude zu beben.

Abermals überkam ihn der Drang, nach Hilfe zu rufen. Aber nein! Niemals! Sein Stolz verbot es. Besiegt, verschloss er die Tränen der Scham hinter seinen Liedern und ergab sich in ein Schicksal, das ihn zugleich schreckte und erregte. Plötzlich erschall eine Stimme, laut und durchdringend. Es folgte das leise Plätschern von Wasser, dann war er frei. Starke Arme umschlangen ihn und er kämpfte instinktiv gegen sie an. Dann erschlaffte er, rang keuchend nach Atem.

Die Stimme. Der Geruch. Die so vertraute Berührung schwieliger Hände.

Tyelcormo klammerte sich an Orome. Ein heftiges Zittern erfasste seinen Körper, als Erleichterung, Scham und seine noch immer offenkundige Erregung wie eine mächtige Welle über ihm zusammenschlugen. Er fühlte sich berauscht. Blind suchten seine Lippen nach denen seines Geliebten und nahmen sie in einem Harten Kuss gefangen. Seine Finger krallten sich in muskulöse Schultern, während seine Lenden hektisch die des Vala rieben und fieberhaft Erlösung suchten. Er wehrte sich nicht, als er zurück auf das Gras gedrückt wurde und raue Hände seine Beine spreizten. Ein Finger presste gegen seine Öffnung, fand sie noch immer feucht vom schleimigen Pflanzesaft und glitt ohne Widerstand in ihn.

Zu langsam! Mehr! Jetzt!

Tyelcormo stöhnte laut auf, als Orome seinem wortlosen Flehen nachkam und seine eigene Härte fast brutal in ihn stieß. Der ihm wohlbekannte, süße Schmerz verschmolz mit rasant anschwellender Ektase. Er sehnte sich danach, verzehrte sich mehr denn je nach dem wilden, ungezügelten Rauch, der sie immer weiter emporheben würde, um sie dann in einem explosiven Inferno zu zerschmettern.

 

*~*~*

 

„Du hast das geplant, nicht wahr? Verfluchter Perversling!“ donnerte Tyelcormo wütend und wehrte sich schwer atmend gegen die Umarmung seines Geliebten. „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum du dich nicht zu mir gesellt hast. Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Da hätte ich schon ahnen müssen, dass du wieder mal eines deiner kleinen Spielchen ausheckst. Verdammt! Was war das für ein Vieh?“

“Nichts davon hab ich geplant, Liebster. Ich bin völlig unschuldig“, beteuerte Orome und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das Geschöpf gehört Yavanna. Eine ihrer zugegeben ziemlich sonderbaren Kreationen. Manchmal büxt es aus und streift es dann gerne durch meine Wälder, die an die Wiesen Yavannas grenzen. Ich bin schon seit zwei Tagen bemüht, deinen grünen Freund aufzuspüren, aber er ist mir immer wieder entschlüpft und weiß sich zu verbergen.“ Orome zog seinen aufgebrachten Geliebten gegen seine Brust und strich ihm einige feuchte Strähnen aus der Stirn. Dann küsste er sanft entlang seines Halses, bis er das Ohr erreichte und mit einem begierigen Blick hineinflüsterte. „Wenngleich ich gestehen muss, darüber, dich zu binden und dann zu verwöhnen, bis du vor Verlangen schreist und fast den Verstand verlierst, habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Der Anblick, den du geboten hast, war so unglaublich verlockend, allein der Gedanke daran…“

“Oh nein, du alter Lüstling! Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf.“ Ein bedrohliches Feuer glomm in Tyelcormos Augen und er versetzte Orome mit dem Ellenbogen einen Stoß in die Rippen. Doch er war zu ausgelaugt und brachte nicht einmal genügend Kraft auf, um eine Prellung zu hinterlassen. „Wenn ich dieses perverse Gemüse in die Finger bekomme, dann werde ich es in Stücke hacken und Eintopf daraus kochen.“

„Beruhige dich, Liebster. Yavanna würde eine solche Tat nie verzeihen. Willst du wirklich ihren Zorn auf dich ziehen, indem du ein Geschöpf tötest, das ihr lieb ist wie ein Haustier?“ Orome konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sein temperamentvoller junger Gespiele war einfach zu verführerisch, wenn er seiner Wut mit unflätigen Flüchen Luft machte. Stets so leidenschaftlich bei allem was er tat oder sagte. Wieder küsste er sich zu Tyelcormos Ohr hinauf und konnte nicht widerstehen, seinen Geliebten noch ein wenig mehr zu necken. „Ein einziger lauter Ruf, oder ein leichtes Streifen meines Geistes und ich wäre zu dir geeilt. Warum also hast du mich nicht zur Hilfe geholt?“

„Niemals! Erstrecht nicht, wenn…“ Der Rest von Tyelcormos Antwort wurde von Oromes hungrigen Kuss verschluckt.

 

*~*~*

 

In andächtiger Betrachtung des schlafenden Elbs neben ihm versunken, strich Orome mit seinem Finger zärtlich über Tyelcormos leicht geöffnete und vom Küssen tief geröteten Lippen. Glühende Leidenschaft, unbeugsamer Stolz, selbstgefällige Arroganz und Kühnheit sowie eine stürmische Wildheit, die seiner eigenen gleichkam. Tyelcormo war wie eine Mischung betörender Gewürze, die Orome voll auskosten würde. Der Tag war in der Tat äußerst inspirierend gewesen. Es gab noch so viele lustvolle Spiele, die es zu erkunden galt. Spiele, die Tyelcormo ebenso genoss wie er, obgleich er stets vorgab sich zu zieren. Sie waren fürwahr ein schamloses Pärchen.

Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er Tyelcormo versichert hatte, nichts von dem, was ihm geschehen war, geplant zu haben. Dass sein Geliebter auf Yavannas entlaufenes Haustier getroffen war, war tatsächlich rein zufällig gewesen. Allerdings hatte er es versäumt Tyelcormo gegenüber zu erwähnen, dass Yavanna die Kreatur speziell für die Erfüllung körperlicher Wonnen gezüchtet und trainiert hatte. Und auch, dass er die delikate Lage seines Liebsten die ganze Zeit wie gebannt beobachtet und erst eingegriffen hatte, als er ernstliche Verzweiflung spürte. Es gab eine Grenze, die sie bei ihren Spielen nie überschritten.

Natürlich würde er seinem Geliebten die ganze Wahrheit gestehen, aber nicht sofort. Er kannte Tyelcormos unberechenbare Temperamentsausbrüche nur zu gut. Vorerst wollte er diese innige Ruhe und Vertrautheit genießen, die sie, wie stets nach ihrem stürmischen Liebesspiel, einhüllte.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_~ Im Namen meines anonymen Augenzeugen möchte ich auf den „Green Beauty - Verein für Artenschutz e. V.“ hinweisen, der sich der Erhaltung des Lebensraums und dem körperlichen und seelischen Wohls seltener Pflanzenschöpfungen widmet. Spenden können an Green Beauty - Verein für Artenschutz e. V., Postfach 55 15, Yavannas Wiesen, Valinor gesendet werden. Außerdem werden bald Green Beauty Actionfiguren und Sexspielzeug erhältlich sein. ~_

 

__


End file.
